1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for assisting a driver while reversing a motor vehicle such as a car.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often necessary to drive motor vehicles in reverse, for example, when parking. Some vehicles include a distance sensor, which ascertains the distance between the rear end of the vehicle and an obstacle. In addition, a display device is provided within the driver's field of vision, and displays the distance values determined by the distance sensor. The driver is then able to monitor the displayed distance values while reversing. Although the above system satisfies basic requirements, an improved system would provide additional peace of mind and safety for the driver when reversing his or her motor vehicle.